


Lips Are Sealed

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’ve just been arrested because you know and associate with Loki but you won’t give them any information because you love Loki so much. But does he feel the same way?





	Lips Are Sealed

“I’m going to give you one last chance to tell us what you know and get to walk out of here scott-free. If you don’t, you’re not going to like what’s coming.” The man threatened, sending icy glares at you. You stared at the men in the room. You’ve been arrested for knowing and associating with Loki Laufeyson. After the events in New York, you were taken into custody and you let it slip you knew Loki personally and you’ve been here ever since.

Any other sane person would have given him up the second they were in handcuffs but you couldn’t do that to him. You loved him too much to let him get hurt because of you. You and Loki danced around the subject of dating. You suggested it one time but you knew the kind of person he was and he didn’t want a relationship when you asked. That didn’t stop you from loving him, taking care of him when he needed you. You’ve always been there for him since you grew up on Asgard.

You weren’t a goddess with powers. You were a human that was taken to Asgard at such a young age. Your mother was an Asgardian but your father was human. He died and your mother wanted to raise you on the foreign planet. If she hadn’t done that, you would have never met Loki.

He was your best friend and you would be damned if you gave him up so easily.

“You’ll let me go if I tell you everything?” You asked, staring at the man with tears in your eyes. The tears weren’t at the thought of betraying Loki, it was because you knew of the pain that would follow.

“You have my word.” The man said, inching closer to you. You waited until he got close to your face before you stared into his eyes.

“Bite me.” You growled. The man chuckled before standing straight. You didn’t see his hand coming down, he swung it so fast. His hand connected with your cheek, a loud  _clap!_ sounding in the room. You yelled out in pain and let the tears fall but didn’t say anything else.

“Take her to her cell.” The guard spat, leaving the room. Two guards unchained you but held onto your arms as they dragged you to your isolated cell where no one would save you.

When they got to the cell, they opened the door and threw you in. You landed on the ground with a grunt but stayed there even as they walked away. Tears cascaded down your burning cheek. You tasted metallic and knew your nose was bleeding. You got up on shaky feet and sat down on the cot they so graciously provided you.

Wherever Loki was, you hoped he was safe. You couldn’t bear the thought of them torturing him because of you.

* * *

“WHERE IS SHE?!” Loki yelled, throwing a vase of flowers at the wall. It was the closest thing to him that he could throw.

“Brother, we are doing everything we can to find her,” Thor said, looking at his brother in worry. He knew how much Loki loved you even if he didn’t show it.

“Work harder! She was supposed to be back by now. If she isn’t back by sundown, I am going to take matters into my own hands.” Loki glared at his older brother before storming out of the throne room. Loki wouldn’t admit it but he cared for you more than he cared for anyone else.

Growing up, he confided in you about everything, especially Thor. When you asked to be something more, he was afraid. He was never good at his emotions and he feared he would lash out at you for something stupid. Even though you were the person he was closest to, he didn’t want you getting so close to him that he wouldn’t know the difference between love and vulnerability.

After the big fight in New York, he was taken back to Asgard and thought you would be waiting for him here. When you didn’t show up, he went crazy trying to find you. He didn’t know if you were even alive which scared him to death.

If he’s learned one thing, it was when he found you, he wouldn’t be letting you go. He would tell you how he felt even if it killed him.

* * *

You didn’t know how much strength you had left in you. They didn’t give you a break. They wouldn’t stop until you told them everything they needed and wanted to know about Loki. They’ve beaten you, poked you with needles and even threatened you but you weren’t talking. Sooner or later, they will learn you wouldn’t be talking and would have to move on to someone else. You just had to tough it out until then but you were afraid they were going to kill you before you got to that point.

Your muscles hurt, your head throbbed, and your skin bled. The only thing that kept you going was the thought of Loki. The memories you created with him and the moments you thought you could have with him

_“You know, one day I’ll be too old to hang out with you.” You said to Loki, looking at him in the moonlight. You two decided to sit under the stars, something you did regularly to get away from your everyday lives._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I’m only human. I’ll grow up and become old while you’re still you and then one day…” You didn’t get to finish._

_“Don’t speak like that, love. Let’s not think of the future.” Loki said, grabbing your hand. He’s repeatedly told you he didn’t want a relationship but in this moment, you knew he had been lying._

_“I love you, Loki.” You said. You’ve told him a thousand times you loved him but not in the way you said it now._

_“I know, darling.” He whispered. You frowned, hoping he would say it back like he meant it. Maybe he didn’t know of your true feelings for him but he was a god. You two wouldn’t work anyway._

“I can’t believe she’s not talking.” One of the guards said to another.

“She will. When she finds out what the boss has in store for her next, she won’t want to shut up.” The second guard laughed. You heard everything but you wouldn’t be telling them anything. You didn’t know what else they could do to you but it couldn’t be that bad.

* * *

Loki has had enough. It was sundown in Asgard which meant he was going to take matters in his own hands. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of this earlier but he walked across the bridge to the Bifrost where Heimdall was. Thor can keep doing what he was doing inside the castle but he needed you back now.

“Loki,” Heimdall said, noticing how his friend/enemy looked. Loki didn’t look very happy.

“Tell me where she is. Tell me you can see her.” Loki didn’t have to say your name for Heimdall to know who Loki was talking about. Heimdall stepped off his platform and walked to one of the four walls before staring out at it. He immediately found you, knowing where you were and how you were being treated.

“Loki, maybe you should get Thor here. Maybe he should take over.” Heimdall knew what Loki was capable of and if Loki saw you know, he wouldn’t be happy.

“Heimdall, I just want her back. Please, tell me where she is.” Loki begged and everyone knew that Loki didn’t beg. So Heimdall did exactly what he was told.

* * *

You were actually frightened of what they were going to do to you next. They probably did this on purpose but the guards were talking about the live lobotomy that was going to happen. They were going to use this technique to get what you knew out of your brain.

You were in too far with this now. If no one was going to save you now, then they weren’t ever. Maybe this will kill you and you wouldn’t have to worry about giving up Loki. You were already broken physically, you couldn’t take it mentally.

You didn’t know how long you were sitting in your cell when you heard footsteps come down the hallway. Your eyes widened as you looked up, seeing a guard come into view.

“Come on, the boss wants to see you.” He said, unlocking it.

“It’s no use, I’m telling you guys anything. You’ll just have to kill me.” You said but the guard didn’t say anything. He walked into your cell and snapped on some handcuffs before bringing you to your feet. You let tears fall as you walked out of your cell and down the hallway.

You looked up to see the door that led to the torture room but the guard didn’t take you there. He took a right where the exit was.

“Where are you taking me?” You asked, having no choice but to follow him. He didn’t say anything even as he walked out the door and to the parking lot. “Seriously, let go of me! Where are you taking me?”

The guard stopped and looked at you before letting go of your arm.

“Are you okay? Can you walk by yourself?” He asked and you stared at him with a confused look.

“What?” You were so genuinely confused, you didn’t have an answer for him. Suddenly, the person in front of you lost his whole facade. The guard you thought was standing in front of you misted away in a flash of green, revealing Loki standing before you. The same thing happened with your handcuffs.

You got tears and gasped, jumping into his arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around you as you buried your face in his neck.

“You’re here.” You muttered before realizing where you two were. You pulled away from him and stared into his eyes.

“You can’t be here. They’ll catch you. I won’t let that happen.” You let a few more tears fall.

“You’re worried about me when it is I that should be worried about you. My god, look at you. What did they do to you?” He asked, gently wiping your tears away.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” You chuckled but felt your chest get heavy. You didn’t know what was happening but before you knew it, you were falling forward.

“Y/N!” That was the last thing you heard before you passed out.

* * *

“Wake up, Y/N.” Your eyes fluttered open. You groaned at the massive headache you had. You tried to move your arm but someone held it down.

“No, don’t move. You need those nutrients back in your body.” You stared at the person speaking and smiled when you saw Loki.

“Loki, you’re okay.”

“Stop being worried about me. I don’t deserve it.”

“You deserve everything good. I love you.” You said and yawned. You didn’t know where you were but you were with Loki. You knew you were safe.

“I love you.” He confessed, getting tears of his own.

“What?”

“Yes, I confess. I have feelings for you and I’m deeply sorry I only realized it until now. I’m sorry it took you getting hurt for me to realize what a complete idiot I’ve been,” Loki dry chuckled before moving some hair away from your eyes. “I should have told you earlier. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if I did.”

“Loki, stop blaming yourself. If anything, it’s my fault. I wasn’t going to give you up. You’re crazy if you thought I would.”

“Promise me you won’t do that again.” He stared at you and you could see how worried he’d been about you.

“As long as you promise me that you meant it.” You needed to know if he truly loved you.

“With all my heart.”


End file.
